LaWanda Dumore
LaWanda Dumore is the main antagonist of the 1991 comedy sequel Problem Child 2. She was portrayed by Laraine Newman. Biography Ben Healy and his son Junior Healy move from Cold River to Mortville, Oregon, a quiet, peaceful community, apparently as a way to start their lives all over again. When Ben is opening an account at the local bank and wishes to be self-employed. LaWanda Dumore, the wealthiest woman in Mortville who along with her dimwitted assistant, Smith notices Ben inside her bank from her upstairs office. She demands Smith to find out everything about him since he is bound to be her seventh husband. Later that afternoon, he picks up Junior from school, not knowing he was the only one there today, but he gets smashed over the head and knocked unconscious by a decorative satellite dish on the school's rooftop by Murph, still covered in pieces of tape residue. After regaining consciousness in the clinic, he notices the pretty school nurse Annie Young. Junior, disgusted, leaves the clinic and plans to draw all over the picture of Annie on the wall with a black marker. However, Trixie shows up and verbally warns him not to do it, but he does it anyway and she flips him to the floor and draws a mustache on his upper lip. Meanwhile, LaWanda looks over Ben's records in her office, but has serious doubts when she sees Junior's, and notices news headlines indicating all the trouble he caused. She decides to handle him in her own way so she can move over to Ben. Later that night, Junior is upset when he is forced to be looked after by Rhoda, his lazy, irresponsible witch of a babysitter, while Ben goes on a date with Debbie Claukinski, who he and Junior met the day they moved in. After being mistreated by Rhoda, Junior decides to call up Debbie's ex-husband Voytek an uncouth slob who eats dog food, lives in a messy apartment and is insanely jealous. Wearing just a robe covering his underclothes, Voytek confronts Ben and Debbie at The St. Pierre Club where they are eating. He then smashes a lead pipe on Ben's head, and after a struggle, he thrusts the pipe into Voytek's abdomen. Shocked and apparently has had a change of heart with Voytek, Debbie punches Ben in the face and he falls to the floor. At the same time, Rhoda's boyfriend shows up at the house, and the two go into Ben's bedroom to have sex. Junior notices a box of video equipment and smiles gleefully. As a weary and betrayed Ben drives home, along with Debbie and Voytek in the passenger seat ferociously making out, he notices a line of cars and people sitting outside his house, cheering wildly. He looks and sees Rhoda and her boyfriend having sex via a projection screen embellishing the entire house's exterior. Ben's father Big Ben Healy unexpectedly shows up, along with his pet dog Nippy. He says he is on vacation and wants to spend it with Ben, but he finds out that his father's so-called vacation is permanent since he has no money and his creditors are after him. He decides to take him in since he owes him for a good home life and bribing the dean at his college to keep him in school. He ends up staying in Junior's room much to his disgust. The next day at school, Junior tails Trixie all over the school, wondering what she is up to. Armed with a slingshot, he turns around and she sprays him with the fire hose. The impact causes him to fly out the front doors. Shortly after, Ben shows up at the clinic where Junior is, draped with a towel. He nervously asks Annie if she would like to have dinner with him, but she refuses, saying that she cannot go out with anyone. Before he can figure out why Junior drags him out of the clinic. Later that day, Junior notices Dolly and Madison selling lemonade for $2.00, but he only has a quarter. The girls decide to let him refill the pitcher, as a way for him to receive a free glass. He then goes over to a secluded place near his house and urinates into it. When he brings it back, they find out that he only filled it halfway and do not give him his free glass, not knowing he urinated in it. When Aron comes over to the stand after out working on their car (and still has no eyebrows after the grill incident), the girls fill him a glass and he drinks it. He declares it as tangy but does not seem to mind. That night, Junior tries to impress Ben by making dinner, but he tells him he has a date with Emily another person they met the day they moved in. Tired of seeing him always having a date, he gets even by electrocuting her on their doorstep. Ben notices this, but an electrified and fried Emily stutteringly tells him that she has the flu, and collapses on the ground when he closes the front door. Later, he thinks that he has been too strong with Junior, and decides to spend more time with him, hopefully thinking he will be more well-behaved. The next day at school, Junior chases Trixie into the girl's bathroom. When he confronts her in a stall, she gets out an M-80, lights it up, and gives it to Junior who throws it into the toilet and flushes it. As they run out of the restroom, screaming, Mr. Thorn, in a hurry to go to the bathroom, bolts into the teacher's bathroom and sits down on a toilet. When the M-80 travels into the one on which he's sitting via the sewage line, it explodes. Luckily, he lands back onto the toilet and breathes a sigh of relief, thinking he is fine. Later, Big Ben notices Dolly and Madison selling clothes. He finally notices a suit with a "Vote For Big Ben" election button inside it. Then he notices Nippy inside a cage on the table, and the girls then tell him that Junior sold all of his clothes for $10.00. Furious, Big Ben storms into Junior's room and decides to beat him. Junior, however, taunts him with toy nun-chucks. Big Ben charges towards him, but he jumps out of the way and Big Ben falls out the window. Laughing, Junior closes the window, just when Ben comes in and decides to take him out for a day of fun. He asks Junior if he has seen Grandpa (Big Ben) to which Junior replies, "Last time I saw him he was going out". As the car backs out of the driveway, it is seen that Big Ben landed in a tree, he yells to Ben to no avail. As they drive off, LaWanda and her moving crew show up and notice him up in the tree. Smith thinks he is Ben's father, LaWanda tells him to get him down, but he eventually falls to the ground. At a carnival, Junior is disappointed that he is not tall enough to ride on the Crazy Dance, sort of a Tilt-A-Whirl kind of ride. After being taunted by Murph and Trixie, who managed to put stilts on her shoes to make her look taller, when going on the ride, Junior plans to make them pay. He goes underneath the ride and sets its speed to dangerously fast, causing everyone on board to vomit, and shortly after, the people who are watching outside. When driving home, Ben decides to make a deal with Junior that he will always be there for him, as long as he is being good. They then shake hands on it to seal the deal. When they arrive home, they find that the house has been wonderfully decorated. They find out that LaWanda was responsible for it. As she begins to leave, she promises Ben she will make dinner tomorrow night. The next day, Junior hypnotizes Nippy so he can scare LaWanda away, but cannot get him out of the trance. When Junior enters his room, he finds that it has been decorated with clowns, the one thing that he despises. Finally having had it, he goes over to his Roach Motel keeper and notices his pet roaches, triggering another plan. At dinner, everyone notices something weird with their salads. Then the bowl of salad tips over and lands all over the table, causing all the cockroaches to land on LaWanda, Ben, and Big Ben. Fed up, an unwitting Ben indignantly reprimands Junior and coldly tells him that he will never trust him ever again and storms out of the room. Next, LaWanda comes in and verbally warns him not to mess with her anymore and tells him she will marry Ben, and then send him to boarding school in Baghdad. He tries to explain it to Ben the next night at his school's open house, but he dismisses it by telling him he cannot be trusted anymore. At the puppet show, Trixie secretly kidnaps the real puppeteers, ties them up, and performs the show in a very vulgar fashion. Thinking Junior was responsible, Ben runs up to the stage, yanks the puppets off Trixie's hands, and slams them onto the floor. Annie runs up to the stage and tells her why she did this. It turns out that Trixie is her daughter and she has the same problem with her which is similar to the problem Ben has with Junior. Disappointed and humiliated, she scoops her up and runs out of the building. Ben limps after her and telling her they can work it out, but she tells him that Trixie consumes her entire life and that she has no room for anything else, then runs off in the dark. That night, Big Ben notices a still hypnotized Nippy in a shrub in the backyard. Finally relieved after finding him, he goes over, tips him over, and he falls to the ground. He picks him up and confusedly wonders what happened. Ben later takes Junior to a restaurant where they end up having dinner with Annie and Trixie. Mr. Peabody, out on a date with his girlfriend, spots Junior and Trixie and starts mouthing off. The kids, who share a hatred for him, throw meatballs at him. Mr. Peabody yells at Ben for defending the kids' actions and throws an egg at him. He responds by starting a food fight. Junior and Trixie, who realize their parents like each other, become friends. Junior, who strongly despises LaWanda, gets even by switching her blood sample with that of a rabid dog. While celebrating her engagement to Ben, she gets cake icing on her face, which bears a striking resemblance to foaming at the mouth (a symptom of rabies). As a result, she is handcuffed by animal control officers and sent to the hospital for observation. With her in the hospital, Junior overhears a patient in the room across from her saying he wants to hold the world record for the world's longest nose. Overhearing this, Junior sabotages LaWanda's plastic surgery by switching the patient files, resulting in her receiving a gigantic nose - this is Junior attempting to make her so ugly Ben will not marry her. Unfortunately, she uses her funds to get last minute surgery to undo the damage. At the altar, Junior and Trixie's work pays off and Ben finally realizes that Annie is the one for him especially after hearing from LaWanda's own mouth about how she hates children. Big Ben decides to marry (the now single) LaWanda while Junior and Trixie use explosives to splatter the two of them with wedding cake. Gallery Ms. LaWanda Dumore.jpg|Ms. LaWanda Dumore Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:In Love Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts